1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards, and more particularly, to skateboards having a deployable sail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboards are moveable devices that basically comprise a board having free rotating wheels that are mounted onto axles that are positioned beneath the board. Generally, movements and forces produced by a skateboarder and surface characteristics propel the skateboard. In the past, there have been several designs related to skateboards, none however suggest the novel features of the present invention.